


Trapped

by crimsonsenya



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonsenya/pseuds/crimsonsenya
Summary: A short ficlet





	Trapped

“Sir, I must warn you. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? He’s extremely dangerous if he’s not kept under heavy sedation at all times.” The doctor glared at him with wary eyes and a furrowed brow.

  


“Yeah, didn’t I sign the damn papers? Just open the bloody door.” Spike tapped the tile floor impatiently with his Doc Marten, his fingers already itching for a smoke. They had been doing that unbecomingly often ever since he had got out of the rain-drenched alley in downtown L.A. 

  
  


A sturdy male nurse turned the key in the lock and pulled the latches open. Spike’s eyes clenched shut, and his nostrils flared as soon as the coppery tang of rusty blood hit his vampire senses. There was no mistaking the boy’s identity, and there was no turning back now: the thin slump tied to the bed in the bare white room was Angel’s son. The boy turned his head when Spike walked in and halted two feet away from him. With a quick glance, Spike noticed the bruises in the bony wrists and ankles, the tangled uncut hair, the bitten lower lip, and the ocean blue eyes that even drugged held the look of a wild, hunted animal. 

  


“Connor,” Spike said as softly as he could, savouring the word on his tongue. He felt something he hadn’t thought he could ever feel again: a sharp, excruciating pain sting through his heart that cascaded on the pit of his stomach, where it started slowly heating his dead body with a steady pulse, the same exquisite pain and wonder he had felt for the first time, when the Slayer had descended the stairs after her coming back from death.


End file.
